


Oh Christmas Tree! Oh Christmas Tree!

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Oh Christmas Tree! Oh Christmas Tree!

"Dean hurry up!" Sam yelled as he raced to the lot were all the Christmas trees were

"Sam slow down! I'm coming!" Dean yelled back at him

Dean continued walking until he got the entry were Sam stood all excited ready to shop for a tree 

"Come on Dean! Lets go pick out a tree!"

"We will! But Sammy first! We need to establish some rules!"

Sam huffed 

"Fine!"

"No running, no screaming, no touching anything! If you have to go to the bathroom tell me! I don't wanna repeat of the Mc Donald's incident! And if you want some hot chocolate or something to eat tell me!"

"Sooo just behave, tell you when I have to go to the bathroom, and tell you if I want something to eat or drink??"

"Yes"

"Why couldn't you just say that??"

"Because sometimes I need to explain things fully to you"

"Ok"

"And Samuel! Do not get smart with me!"

"Yes Dean"

"Alright! Let's go in!"

"Yea!"

Dean sighed and then they walked into the tree yard

"What about this one Dean??" Sam asked pointing at a very tall one

"No" Dean replied 

"Why??"

"It's way to big!"

"So??"

"It won't fit in the living room"

"Oh, what about that one??"

"To small"

"That one??"

"That might be bigger then that other one!"

"That one??"

"No those are like the trees that aunt Jo has planted by her driveway of those are not to be Christmas trees!" 

"That one??"

"Again to small"

"That one??"

"That one looks like it's dying"

"That one"

Dean looks at the tree

"That one looks good not to big not to small it doesn't look like it's dying"

Dean and Sam walk over to the tree and Dean starts to look for a price tag

"Dean what are you doing??"

"Looking for a price tag Ah ha! Here it is!"

Dean grabs ahold of it and gives it a look his jaw dropping to the ground and his eyes bugging out once he does 

"Holy! Crud!"

"Dean what's wrong??"

"This tree is so expensive!"

"But Dean we can afford it"

"We can! But damn! Sammy you could buy three or four fake tree's a Biggerson's for this!"

Dean drops the tag and sighs 

"Well this is what you get for living in this part of Lawrence!"

"Everything here is to big to small almost dying meant to be a decoration or to expensive!"

"Dean!" Sam suddenly interjects 

"Yes"

"Why don't we just go to Biggerson's it's probably easier" 

Dean smiles 

"You know what Sammy that's probably a good idea! Lets go!"

Dean and Sam walk out of the tree lot to the car and off to Biggerson's to get a fake tree 

THE END


End file.
